When I started liking Viktor
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Not a one-shot! This will be updated heaps but only if you review I must get at least 1 review each chapter to continue writing it. Ron loves Viktor, he reflects back on the earlier months of his fourth year to find out when he started to love Viktor.


**Ok, yeah I know, got into another pair again. Sorry guys I promise to update my other stories soon, I'm actually working on my next chapter of _Warning: Confusion may be caused when in love. _For those of you who don't know it, it is an Albus/James fanfic, if you like that pairing go on over and read it. Please? Didn't work? Dammit. Oh well, when you get into that couple go on over and read it pleas. Anyway hope you enjoy this. I had lots of fun making this, and this is _not_ a one-shot, I will be adding a lot of chapters probably like 50. So, read on!**

'Rotten pumpkin head' I thought, (A/N this whole story will be in Ron's POV or Ron's third person POV just to let you know.) why couldn't he see it in my eyes? Why couldn't he see the admiration everyone thought it to be had turned into love? Yes I used to adore him, but that was before I met him. Before I stood in his presence, and saw him up close. I had first noticed him by how he flew past every person in the whole stadium but when he got to the minister's box he saw me. At least that's what I like to think, it was probably Hermione that he was looking at, she was sitting next to me and we were talking, when he flew over.

Hermione pointed him out to me and said 'look Ron it's your future boyfriend Viktor Krum' I turned scarlet and didn't look back at Krum after that. (A/N you don't know how fun that was to right :P) I guess that's when the process had started really, I still only adored him though. So it would take more than that to get me to start loving him.

I guess then wasn't the time I started loving him. Actually I don't know when I started loving him, maybe I should look back on my memories to see when it was exactly that I started to yearn for the older boys hands on my flesh, roaming around my body, grabbing fistfuls of my hair as I sucked on his - Dammit! Lost track, I am not going to think about that. No, no, no, no, no, I won't think abut my dreams those amazingly perfect dreams where he holds me close and kisses me pushing his foreign tongue into my mouth where our tongues battle for dominance and his wins. He starts to slowly suck on my neck and works his way down to my collar-bone and sucks, kisses and nips at it gently then he takes off my shirt and- Dammit, I need to stop thinking about those dreams. They're going to drive me mad if I don't stop thinking about them soon.

Anyway, back on my previous train of thought , when was it that I started loving him? Maybe it was when he walked into the minister's box after losing the Quidditch match against Ireland. Bulgaria had lost! I couldn't believe it, Krum had caught the snitch but Ireland had won. Strangely, just how Fred and George had predicted. Ireland barged into the minister's box yelling in joy cheering their national anthem and saying

'Ireland is the best,

We'll always beat the rest,

We beat Bulgaria, the pests

Ireland is the best!'

That's when Bulgaria walked in, they were all talking but they weren't cheering and singing like Ireland. And then Viktor walked in. He may have walked like a duck, but thinking about it now the one thing I love the most about Viktor, is the way he walks. Anyway back to my memory. He looked over at me and Hermione and smiled, I'd like to think it was me who he was smiling at, but I know it was definitely Hermione. He wouldn't look at me like that. Then Bagman walked in what was his name again? Lunar? Luda? Luno? Wait, I know what it was it was Ludo! Anyway he handed out the trophy to the Captain of Ireland's Quidditch team. And shook hands with all the Bulgarian players. Viktor walked over to the captain of Ireland's team and shook hands saying 'very good game, I 'ave not 'ad such a good game in (with his accent it sounded like een) a long time thank you.' He then turned and walked off.

Hmm, no that wasn't when I started loving him, but my adoring was turning more to love by that point. Oh well, I'll just keep trying memories until I find the one when I started to love him. After all I had all night, with this stupid bloody ball. Yes, everyone might think that I was jealous of Krum. I mean everyone thought me and Hermione were going to end up with each other. They just don't understand that were only friends and that we don't want to be together and no matter how many times people say we should be together we don't want to.

(A/N I know how that feels all too well. My best friend, who's a guy btw, used to like me and so now everyone keeps saying 'you should so go out together' and 'you two would be good together' and 'you hang out all the time, you know everything about each other, your so perfect for each other' I really dislike him now. Even though I know that's mean to say but I do.)

Anyway, next memory… that was… Oh I know!

'Everybody please welcome the students from Durmstrang!' Professor Dumbledore said loudly enough so that everyone could hear him in the Great Hall. Then the students from Durmstrang walked down the walkway very differently to Beuxbatons, Beuxbatons had shown their beauty and grace and their beautiful magic. While Durmstrang had shown their powerful magic their athletic abilities and their, what was the word… oh yes. They seemed stuck-up because they were all pure-bloods. Apparently they wouldn't allow muggle-borns to attend their school. Not even half-bloods could attend, it was always pure-bloods, unless someone had enough talent to make up for the fact.

Anyway, Durmstrang was walking down the walkway, showing off for everybody, when I noticed something that had shocked me. 'Blimey Tim, Viktor Krum!' I couldn't believe my eyes. What was Viktor Krum doing at Hogwarts? (I did find that out later so lets move on) He walked past me and he spotted me and smiled one of his dashing smiles. I turned around and found … Hermione… again. He must have taken a fancy to her. That crushed my heart and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Aha! So that was when I started to love him. I finally figured it out. Now I could think freely on what ever I wanted.

*end of thinking POV*

My mind wandered over to my dreams again. Viktor's and my tongues were battling for dominance again, like always Viktor won. His tongues sliding across mine, dancing together in a heated passion. He moves his lips to suck at my neck and his teeth gently scrape across my skin, once and a while. He moves down to my collar-bone and sucks there leaving hickeys that surely would not go away the next day. He moves down and , quite literally, rips off my shirt. Buttons flew everywhere and he slowly moves down my chest taking one of my nipples into his mouth and starts sucking on it. Gently running his tongue over and over it. Occasionally his teeth grazed my now erect and very sensitive nipple.

"Viktor! Oh, its so good Viktor! More! Pleease." I begged him, moaning at his touch. He started playing with my other nipple. I moaned louder and groaned, I felt so embarrassed by the noises he was eliciting out of my mouth, like he was playing an instrument. He somehow knew all the places that where sensitive and put just enough pressure there and make me unbelievably hard.

He then touched the place at the very back of my knee; that had done it. That was my most sensitive spot, it never failed to make me very, very horny. It was the one spot that would get me very hard right then and there. And I was, I was harder than I had ever been before. Suddenly my pants were too tight. They were constricting something that should be let free. It was like Viktor had read my mind, he started to unbutton my pants. He then pulled down the zipper- I was abruptly pulled out of my daydream when Harry poked me in the side and then pointed at Viktor who was walking pointedly toward me.

Right back where I started, I had called Viktor a 'Rotten pumpkin head'. That stupid git! He didn't notice what I felt for him, and so he figured that he'd go with Hermione, of all people. I am so angry with her right now. Plus, I might be a teensy little bit jealous of her but that didn't matter now because Viktor Krum stopped in front of me.

"I 'vould like to take a 'valk 'vith you if you don't mind." He said to me in his amazingly silky, accented voice, wait did he just ask me to take a walk with him? Come on Ron, say something, anything except no!

"U-um y-yeah, that would be n-nice." Thank you brain! At least I don't sound too stupid, and I didn't say no. With the confirmation that I did want to go with him, he gently grabbed me and pulled me up. He then led me outside, we then walked down the seemingly endless hill.

"I vanted to talk to you about something Ronald" That got me going, my heart started to pump speedily, and it was then that I noticed that I had a hard-on from my dream still. I tried to hide it before Viktor saw it but it was too late, Viktor was staring at my pants. Never had I felt more embarrassed. I prepared for him to flinch away in disgust, or mock me about it.

"It seems I 'ave excited you no?" He said, and I blushed Bright red. I could feel the warmth coming down way down to my collar-bone and up straight to my ears.

"I think 'zat answers my question" I blushed more at that, turning a darker red. "Don't 'vorry you're not the only one who is excited." My eyes then widened measurably and I looked to Viktor's pants and saw his hard-on through the soft fabric of his dress-robes

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked not wanting to misread what he had said. And his hard-on.

"zat you excite me? Then yes. You excite me Ronald. And I 'vant you. No scratch 'zat, I need you." He then pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I pulled back to say one thing.

"How could you be excited by me when I'm in these ugly and ghastly dress-robes?" He then smiled and just pulled me closer

"Because no matter 'vhat you wear I 'vill always find you … Sexy." He whispered seductively into my ear, he then began to nibble on it. "I am tired aren't you? I think 've should continue this on tomorrow don't you?

"U-uh whatever you want to do Viktor.." I said, but I didn't want this to end. It was to good. But I loved Viktor and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"I 'vill meet you at the library at three is 'zat ok?" As if it wouldn't be! I would skip class just to get near him. I would do anything to be with him, as lovers.

"That is perfect. I'll meet you then?" I asked, even though I knew he meant it. I just wanted confirmation.

"Yes, I 'vill meet you then." He said in his seductive voice again. His voice was so rich, it was silky and smooth, his accent made it all that better.

**Wow, I think that was the longest thing I've ever written! It was very fun to right as there aren't that many fanfics about Ron/Viktor. Please R&R! I don't own Harry Potter, that beautiful masterpiece is sadly owned by our god, J. K. Rowling. I do own the plot though. Anyway Cyber cookie will go to the first reviewer! Any suggestions on chapter idea's and challenges for this couple to go through I will accept. The best ones I find will be put in the next chapter with a special mention and their plot idea's so review people!**


End file.
